


Who was it this time?

by L0LA34



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bottom Levi Ackerman, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Pining Eren Yeager, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0LA34/pseuds/L0LA34
Summary: A wild twt prompt inspired me for this:Eren's neighbours are used to hearing him and his partners, but one night, it's a free audio show for the whole building. Monday morning everyone has a burning question on their lips:Who was it this time?
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

Indistinct chatter rose across the room as the bell rang the end of the hour. From his seat halfway up the lecture theatre, Eren watched Professor Ackerman pack his bag with his laptop and books and make a quick exit. The brunet sighed at the thought of the meeting that would follow in the shorter man’s office.

A heavy hand fell on the brunet’s shoulder, making him jump.

“Come on crazy bastard. We don’t want to make him wait.”

Beside Eren stood Jean, another one of Professor Ackerman’s tutees. Both brunets packed their belongings and walked down naked, grey corridors until they reached their tutor’s office. Taking a deep breath, Eren lifted his fist to the door and knocked.

“Come in.”

Professor Ackerman was a petite man with a powerful and intimidating aura. Around the law department, everyone knew and respected him, from the Dean to the janitor. He was not a social man but Professor Ackerman was appreciated by his colleagues for his calm demeanour and quick wits.

However, his students had a whole different opinion of him.

To say the Professor terrorised them was an understatement. There were countless stories of Professor Ackerman humiliating his students with his brunt and harsh assessments whether in or out of class. Few made it out of the Professor’s lectures unscathed – or with a passing grade. The man might as well have been a demon.

Eren and Jean shared a worried glance before walking into their tutor’s office. The room somewhat suited the man occupying it. The walls were lined with framed articles written by the Professor on the criminal justice system, or describing his usually theatrical wins in court. On his desk, no pictures of his friends and family. Everything pointed to a man focused on his career.

Wary, Eren and Jean stood in the middle of the office, unmoving.

“Are you going to sit your asses down or?”

The two young men scrambled to pull chairs around the Professor’s table and sat with disgraceful thuds. In front of them, Professor Ackerman sighed. It had been 2 months since the term had started and amongst his tutees, the Professor had flagged down Yeager and Kirstein as his worst yet most promising students. In order to help them unleash their potential, the Professor met with the boys every other week to discuss their work with them.

“Jean, your last essay was well written and structured but…”

As Professor Ackerman droned on Jean’s essay under the two-toned brunet’s rapt attention, Eren’s mind wandered away. It was always so whenever Eren was close to his tutor. The young man was not known for being focused but what little attention span he had faltered whenever Professor Levi Ackerman was around.

Truth was, Eren was painfully attracted to the man. Everything from his smooth-looking skin to his neat black locks, his small frame and boyish features lit a fire under the brunet’s skin that was becoming more and more difficult to ignore. A forlorn sigh left Eren’s lips before he could catch it, and while Jean seemed to not have heard it, Professor Ackerman’s questioning glance at Eren brought a burning crimson shade to Eren’s neck and ears.

The rest of the meeting flew by and before long, Jean was taking his leave a broad grin on his face at the unexpected praise he had gotten from his tutor. Eren watched Professor Ackerman turn to look at him after Jean had closed the door behind him.

“What’s bothering you, Eren? You seemed off throughout the meeting,” Professor Ackerman started.

Eren danced in his chair but remained quiet, Professor Ackerman’s steely gaze paralysing him. The older man waited a few seconds before a resigned sigh left his lips.

“Come on, let’s go.”

“Sorry?”

“Pack your stuff, follow me. Hurry,” the Professor said.

Eren scrambled to his feet, threw his bag over his shoulder and followed after Professor Ackerman, ignoring all the questions surging in his mind. The pair followed a winding series of corridors until they reached a back door and exited the building. The sky had taken a reddish hue as the sun completed its descent below the horizon.

“Professor, where are we going?” Eren finally asked, a little breathless.

His question was met by silence as if the man he followed had forgotten about him.

The King Reiss’ University was a grand, old institution with perfectly manicured lawns, old, stone buildings and parks and lakes. The elite sent their lazy and entitled brats there, and a minority of hard-working youngsters managed to be admitted if they showed exceptional skills. Behind the glitz, the place stank of discrimination.

The pair continued walking in silence for a while until they reached one of the smaller, more secluded lakes on the campus. Eren gulped. It was a famous hookup spot for the students. The first stars were already shining and while it was still early to walk onto a busy couple, the brunet wondered why the Professor had picked this spot. Surely, the man knew what the students got up to there, right?

The Professor plopped on a bench a few feet away from the shining surface of the waters and tapped the spot beside him, a silent invitation to his student. Eren stared, a questioning look in his eyes, for a few seconds before taking the seat offered to him.

“I figured you’d be more relaxed here. What’s wrong with you?” Professor Ackerman started.

Eren fiddled with his shirt, unable to look up to the man seated by his side. What could he have replied? ‘Oh sir, I just happen to be so hopelessly in love with you?’ That was stupid and the sting of a rude rejection was the best he could expect. The pair watched the stars twinkle brighter one after the other in silence, until the cold bit through their coats. Professor Ackerman groaned and stretched as he got up from the bench and pulled Eren to his feet.

“Are you going to talk?” he snapped.

“Wow, wow. Okay! I’m fine! Why are you so bothered?” Eren spat.

“Cause I hate seeing wasted potential.”

Eren looked down at his Professor and sighed. He knew he was going to regret his next actions but, it was probably worth it.

“So, you really want to know what’s bothering me?” the brunet asked, eyes lost on the side.

Gods, this was a bad idea.

“Go on.”

Eren bent over to his Professor’s level and pressed a soft kiss on the man’s lips, relishing in the feeling of the too soft, too warm flesh against his own mouth. Lips still pressed together, Eren whispered, “You are so distracting, Levi.”

Without waiting to see his reaction, Eren slinked away into the deep shadows of the woods surrounding the lake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to be a really short story btw guys 😅😅 I hope you enjoy it though!

The thought of being involved with somebody romantically had not crossed Levi’s mind in years. Not after the debacle that was his last relationship. He had always heard it, ‘don’t date your boss, it’s a terrible idea’, but had thought rules like that wouldn’t apply to Erwin and him. They were both past the age of playing mind games, no? Yet, Erwin had played mind games and royally fucked Levi over, and ever since, the man had not been interested in opening up to another person.

So why had that kid’s kiss burrowed a hole in his mind and been playing in unstoppable loops behind his eyes? It had been a week and Levi dreaded meeting Eren in a corridor. It was bearable to see those big green eyes follow him in lectures, the attention of other students in the room enough to keep the Professor’s mind from reeling and crashing.

The end of the lecture arrived too fast for Levi’s liking. The Professor was in a hurry to leave the theatre, wary of Eren strolling up to him, aloof as ever, acting as nothing had ever happened. Rushing to pack, Levi realized how stiff his hands were when his books ended up falling to the ground around the desk and lectern. Levi clicked his tongue, unamused, crouching to pick his fallen belongings.

A pair of feet stopped in front of him and unease seeped through Levi’s shoulder. Levi slowly lifted his head, praying he would not find a pair of green eyes looking down to him. A sigh of relief left his pursed lips when his eyes met a brown pair, glowing down at him.

“Need a hand?” Petra asked, cheery as ever.

“Oh, god yes.”

The pair picked the pile of books and walked out of the hall, chatting. Levi was thankful for the distraction. He did not know how much longer he could have pretended not to notice the burning green glare of his enamoured student.

Several hours later, Levi was downing drinks with Petra at the local pub, mind free of racing thoughts of emerald orbs. Petra was an associate lecturer that had worked with Levi on several occasions. Despite his general reluctance to bond with his colleagues, Petra had managed to carve herself a special spot in Levi’s heart and it was always with great pleasure that the Professor took her out for drinks or a meal.

She had just come back from a research trip and her passionate stories brought a soft smile to Levi’s lips as he sipped his beer. Evenings like this were nice, and Levi did ask himself why they were so rare. A rowdy bunch walked into the pub, disturbing the peace of the room but it was typical for a Friday night. Students came down to the pub to drink themselves into a weekend-long blackout, trying to forget the responsibilities of adulthood thrown at them.

A jerky motion close to his table caught Levi’s attention. Curious, the man turned his head. Glowering right through him, as if to scold his very soul, Eren’s fiery green eyes had set on Levi and Petra. The sneer on the young man’s face was vicious, like a maddened beast. Before Levi could react, Eren had turned on his heels and left the pub, the door slamming behind him.

“Do you know him?” Petra asked.

Levi groaned and changed the subject, unwilling to explain the strange scene to Petra. The night went on without a hitch and after putting Petra in a cab and promising to treat her to dinner soon, Levi walked back home, happy to enjoy the cool night breeze.

The next day, Levi went to his office to prepare for the following week of lectures. Few people knew the Professor often locked himself up in his office on weekends, so when he heard a knock on his door, Levi frowned. Glasses perched on his nose and brow knitted in a tight scowl, Levi opened his door, ready to send whoever was knocking away. But no words left his lips when his eyes met Eren’s.

“Are you not going to let me in, Sir?”

“Not office hours. Whatever it is, it’ll have to wait till Monday,” Levi muttered as he pulled the door back.

Only for Eren to hold it open.

“It’s not about your class… Levi.”

Eren pushed the door open and walked in without waiting for his Professor’s answer. Not that Levi could think of any. The brat had guts; he would give him that. Reigning in his annoyance, Levi closed the door and walked to his meeting table on which Eren sat.

“That’s not a seat,” Levi mumbled.

“I know.”

The two men studied each other for a few seconds before Levi spoke up.

“What do you want?”

“Who was she? Is that your girlfriend?”

“What?”

Eren’s voice boomed, his resentment growing.

“The girl you were drinking with last night! Who is she?”

“That is none of your fucking business, Mr Yeager. Now if you’re done prying in my personal life, could you leave? I’m busy here.”

Levi watched with bated breath as Eren slid down from the table, standing tall in front of him. For the first time in a long time, the Professor felt small and vulnerable. With each step the younger man took towards him, Levi walked away, until his back bumped into his desk and he had nowhere left to run. Eren’s gaze was smouldering and Levi couldn’t help but blush like a teenager under the heat of those eyes.

“Do you really want me to leave, Levi?”

A shiver ran down Levi’s spine at the way Eren rolled his name on his tongue. Levi’s breath caught in his chest as Eren slotted their bodies, his eyes never leaving the Professor’s. Blistering heat grew inside Levi’s body as Eren’s hand found his jaw, his fingers slowly caressing the smooth skin.

“So tense,” Eren whispered, as he held onto Levi’s hand.

The Professor’s knuckles had gone white, holding onto the desk as if to anchor him from the whirlpool of emotions crashing into him. Levi choked on a yelp when Eren fell to his knees in front of him, fingers working on his trousers.

“What are you doing?” Levi shrieked.

“Relax.”

All the blood drained from Levi’s face when he realised how hard he was in Eren’s hand. Was he so pent up? How long had it been since he’d last gotten any action? His train of thoughts was brought to a screeching halt when Eren swallowed his erection.

His mouth was velvety and hot, wet like nothing Levi had ever known. Shaky fingers ran through Eren’s long hair, gripping and pulling in tandem with the brunet’s motions. Levi’s knees buckled but his hips were held up by Eren’s powerful arms. Small moans left Levi’s lips every few seconds as Eren gulped down more and more of his length.

Eren was famished and had every intention of having his fill. His tongue traced the thick vein running up the length of Levi’s shaft, rolled around the crown and pressed into the tip as if chasing every drop of precum Levi had to offer. Before long, the Professor’s hips were jerking into Eren’s hands, chasing after the heat of the brunet’s throat.

Levi’s groans got louder, needier, desperate for more. Below him, Eren was moaning, the vibrations of his throat adding a delicious twist to his passionate blowjob. Saliva pooled in his mouth, keeping the glide of Levi’s flesh in his mouth smooth and wet. The Professor whined at the hot tongue twisting and turning all around his shaft, feeling the characteristic tightening of an impending orgasm in his groin.

“Wait,” Levi moaned.

But Eren was not listening and with one last twist, Levi felt himself shooting down the brunet’s throat in a long, thick stream. His cheeks were burning, and he did not know if it was from the exertion, the shame at how fast he’d nutted or the realisation that he had just gotten a blowjob from one of his students. Gulping for air, Levi watched silently as Eren got up and rearranged his monstrous erection, tongue poking at a stray drop of cum hanging from the corner of his lips.

“Why the hell did you do that?” Levi asked, still breathless.

“Don’t you feel better?” was Eren’s simple response as he pulled stray strands of hair back into his bun.

Eren turned around, jotted down something on Levi’s notebook and walked out without another word. Levi, dishevelled and incredulous turned to look at Eren’s message. It was his phone number, of course, with a little ‘call me!’ written below it in surprisingly neat handwriting. Levi closed his eyes, confused.

What had he gotten himself into?


End file.
